


Hitting the Road

by ivylynn



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Bechemily, F/F, Fluff, Multi, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4763513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivylynn/pseuds/ivylynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts in the morning. The time of day that no one should be awake at, actually; calling 6 AM 'morning' is one thing Beca will never do. Obviously, it's not her choice to set off this early, nor does she want to even get out of bed for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hitting the Road

It takes four hours for them to get to Savannah. Which, by Beca's calculations, is twenty minutes later than they should've been there.

She's had time to calculate, okay?

\---

And it starts in the morning. The time of day that no one should be awake at, actually; calling 6 AM 'morning' is one thing Beca will never do. Obviously, it's not her choice to set off this early, nor does she want to even get out of bed for it.

It's unfair how Chloe can just waltz into her room with a coffee cup in her hand and a smile on her face like she isn't waking her up at an ungodly hour, after Beca's had approximately three hours of sleep. "We're heading out in a half an hour, with or without you," Chloe mentions, and Beca just _knows_ she's watching her from the edge of the bed.

What she does is bury her face into the pillow; what she can't control is the smile on her face, the traitor. It's still too early to get up, but it's nice to be woken up by Chloe's soft voice, the usual morning raspiness already gone. (It makes Beca wonder when exactly Chloe woke up, but she'd rather not know.)

"I think you should come back to bed," Beca counters, voice muffled by the pillow and words barely forming decipherable units. It's worth a shot, for whatever reason she chooses to engage in the conversation. She figures it'll keep her up, if not much more; it's certainly not going to deter Chloe from sticking to her schedule.

(Said schedule has been effectively hidden from Beca, because had she known they were set to leave before noon, she would've had a lot to say about it. She still has things to say, they're just not coming to her mouth at this time of day.)

Beca starts drifting off again, until a set of (loud, swift) footsteps can be heard heading up the stairs and she's not exactly sure she's ready for what they bring into the room. Her doubts, although short, are confirmed as soon as Emily's familiar squeal fills the bedroom.

"She's not up yet?" The question follows it, raised pitch nothing unusual and yet still unwelcome. Beca's fond of Emily -- really, she is -- but there's no excuse to use that voice indoors... ever.

"Can we agree to use our inside voices only?" Beca asks, willing herself to raise her head ever so slightly as she rolls onto her side. Sure enough, she's met with two smiling (grinning, bright) faces -- she can't fall asleep after she sees them. Maybe just a few minutes more.

Emily straightens her shoulders, nodding enthusiastically. "As long as we agree you should get ready ASAP," Emily winks, much to Beca's dismay. A groan and falling onto her back is all the two get from Beca in response.

When they leave her to get ready, she dozes off for another fifteen minutes. It's only when she hears Chloe's car start up that she takes the threat of them leaving her behind seriously.

It's the first and only time she gets ready in less than ten minutes, after yelling at Chloe through the window not to dare leaving without her.

\---

"Why am I in the back seat?"

Chloe rolls her eyes, turning to Emily and giving her a knowing smirk. Emily, in turn, just smiles and then directs her attention to Beca. "I called shotgun. Plus, it's more comfortable to sleep in the back, that's just a fact."

"Shotgun is not a real thing, and I'm older so I deserve the front seat," Beca nods, leaning with her forearms on the front seats, head in between Chloe and Emily. "Didn't your mother teach you to respect your elders?"

"You only have four years on me, grandma," Emily teases, planting a loud kiss on Beca's cheek before Chloe pushes her back. "I'll ride in the back on our way home, even though I did call permanent shotgun for the trip. Compromise."

Beca might not like the fact that she's in the back seat, but at least Emily's nice enough to offer her a wide smile and a determined nod. She can't really argue that.

The sound of the engine makes Beca think that maybe they should be taking her car, but she's not crazy enough to bring it up; both because this car is Chloe's baby, and the fact that, should she agree to switch vehicles, they would have to move their suitcases.

Chloe and Emily pack like crazy people, Beca's not going to help with that.

The silence (if anything could be considered silence in this car) lasts only a few minutes before Beca's leaning against the front seats again. "How long until I can put some music on?"

"You can do it whenever as long--"

"As it's not too loud, yeah, yeah," Beca finishes, leaning back to get her iPod out of her bag. Which would work better had she actually packed it. In her bag is only her laptop and a few pens; what she needs the pens for more than her iPod is beyond her.

Emily turns when Beca's taken a few minutes to inspect every inch of her bag just in case. "Did you put the Kelly Clarkson mix on your iPod?" She asks, eyes narrowing as she watches Beca fumble around her bag. "Did you... forget?" Her voice goes low, uncertain and somewhat scared when she asks.

When she receives a sigh in response and Beca gives up on searching, Emily turns to Chloe.

"I'm not turning back, we're actually right on schedule."

All arguments about how the trip isn't complete without Beca's mixes are ignored. Chloe obviously doesn't care if Beca's missing a part of herself right now. Perhaps that was the argument that would have worked, had it not used by Emily. Emily -- well, she's spoiled on getting to listen to Beca's mixes whenever she wants to nowadays.

It's good for Beca's ego, not so much for Chloe's patience in the first twenty minutes of the ride. Still, even she can't handle the silent pleading looks for too long. She doesn't turn back, but at least she plays the radio in hopes that it will take Emily and Beca's minds off Beca's iPod.

\---

It takes all of two songs until Emily starts singing along. Chloe finds it endearing, as always. Beca, on the other hand, is not too happy that they choose to put on upbeat songs so early in the morning. Her eyes are closed, and she's trying to sleep, thank you very much.

Every so often, Chloe looks at her in the rearview mirror and smiles differently each time at the poses Beca tries out for comfortable sleeping. She can't seem to settle down and give a position some time.

"Give it time, Bec," Chloe advises once Beca curls up on the back seat, using her laptop bag as a pillow. "You're short enough for that to work," she chuckles, alongside Emily. Beca, however, finds it less amusing at seven in the morning.

She doesn't say it in so many words; instead, she opts for a sound that's in-between a grunt and a groan, and squeezing her eyes shut more firmly. Her girlfriends, although bringing many benefits into her life, can be mean sometimes. She just chooses not to fight in the mornings.

Emily's ecstatic -- which, really, isn't much of a change for her. But this is different, the trip. They're heading to Savannah at Spring Break, having found a perfect place to rent out for ten days. She's the only who initially brought up the plan, far be it from Beca to want to go to a beach and Chloe to suggest taking time away from studying.

Still, it's worked out in her favor when she finally got them to agree to the plan. Initially, her suggestion had been Florida, but apparently that's too far a drive and seeing as she doesn't drive and Beca doesn't like to, a shorter journey was optimal.

Emily knows now, while singing along to _Sugar_ , that it's the right choice. They'd lose a whole day of vacation with Beca driving, because it would mean having to wait for her to actually wake up before setting off. She finds it adorable, for the record, Beca curling up in the back seat and not having a care for the scenery they're passing.

The latter might not be so good, but maybe she'll get to see it on their way back. At the very least, she'll try.

Turning to Chloe when she hears humming, Emily squints as she tries to see if it's her that it's coming from. Chloe's confused look answers the question of who's humming along. "I thought Maroon 5 was not ideal for mixing," Emily accuses, turning as far around as the seatbelt allows her.

"Never said I don't listen to them," Beca replies in a nonchalant manner, almost shrugging her shoulders but thinking better of it. "I knew you were trying to get me to put some of the songs in a mix when you were studying in my room and played their latest album on the loop."

"Can't blame a girl for trying," Emily pouts. It goes unseen by Beca, but Chloe, for what it's worth, places a hand on her thigh for a few seconds, rubbing it gently.

\---

Beca's not sure how she's ended up with two of the loudest girls she knows. It's funny how things work out. She wants to sleep and forget that she's been woken up at an ungodly hour, and is instead tumbling off the back seat and hitting Chloe's seat with her head.

"Ow," she whines, rubbing her forehead with a hand as she sits up straight. They're still where Chloe came to a sudden spot. Beca can't see what Emily and Chloe see on the driveway, but she's pretty sure it has to be something horrible. "What happened, did we hit something?"

"Pigeon," Emily manages to squeak out, eyes still trained on the road. "Do you think she's okay?" She turns to Chloe, finally, and Beca can see the horror in her eyes. _Of course_ she's terrified -- she's the girl who associates pigeons with genders.

Let it never be said Beca's not compassionate; she puts a hand on Emily's shoulder as she tries to see this bird for herself and fails. When she does see it, it's when it's flying off. It's sent off with two very loud sighs of relief, and Beca's following laughter at that.

"It's not funny!" Chloe yells, turning to face Beca. In comparison to Emily, Chloe's worse; Beca has to wonder how that's even possible. Times like this, she has to decide what kind of person she is.

And she's always the one laughing. Somehow, she gets the feeling it's not really appreciated. "Don't hit me," Beca replies to the slap on her forehead she gets from Chloe. "It was just a bird."

She kind of feels bad for herself because no one in the car does. Someone has to fill for that role, and Beca's great at feeling bad for herself.

"It _is_ just a bird, thankfully," Chloe nods, a pleased smile following the statement closely. Beca's not sure if anything could've happened to the animal at the speed Chloe goes at, anyway, but she doesn't say so. It's probably the smartest decision she's made since the morning.

Emily's smile reappears only once they're finally driving again. "I really thought she wouldn't survive that," she mutters, a hand on her chest as if she's calming her heartbeat down somehow. "I'm so glad it did."

"Me too."

"You two and your animal love."

"I don't think I could've lived with the guilt of killing a bird, it's great you stopped in time."

"Totes."

Beca finds them both to be too good for this world, but she dares not say it aloud. God forbid they find it cute. Or worse, adorable. She's pretty sure that's what they think already, but there's no harm in ignoring it completely.

Even though Chloe is driving far too cautiously for it to be at normal speed, Beca figures it's not that big of a deal. They're in no rush, and hey -- maybe if she falls back asleep, there won't be any pigeons disrupting her again.

So she tries to close her eyes again, but then Emily and Chloe start singing and she stays awake to listen to them. Eyes closed, lips pressed together; them dueting might be her favorite thing in the world.

\---

"What did the ocean say to the shore?"

Beca's face immediately falls into her hands at the question. She asks, "what?" in a muffled voice and prepares herself for the worst.

"Nothing, it just waved," Emily replies smugly, nodding her head quickly. Chloe laughs, Beca groans; they both think the same thing: Emily's jokes are too punny for it to be okay.

"Where did you find that one?" Beca asks, a grin on her face as she

"Psh, that one was all me," Emily shakes her head, feigning being insulted for a few moments before she sighs. Her head bows, and she looks back at Beca. "And a short Google search with fascinating results. But I put the effort it, that's what counts!"

"I'm shore it does."

It takes a few seconds for Emily to register the pun. When she does, she looks at Chloe with mouth wide open, and something resembling a glare pointed at the girl.

"I sea what you did there, dude," Beca adds, and Emily gasps.

She crosses her arms across her chest, looking at the road ahead. "You two can be such jackasses."

"Aw, honey, we're just messing with you," Chloe puts a hand on Emily's thigh, sparing a glance at the girl when she's able to look away from the road for a second.

"Speak for yourself," Beca adds. She expects laughter, honestly. She does _not_ expect what comes out of Chloe's mouth.

A clear, "Don't worry, Em, we can dump her as soon as we're back from Savannah."

"Not cool, dude. Not cool."

Except it brings a smile back onto Emily's face, so whatever. She can take a joke or two at her expense.

\---

Chloe's read somewhere that drinking coffee right when you wake up is not good for your body. Where, Beca can't even guess, but it's what's made her not have her fill for the day yet. Two hours into the journey, no less.

So when Chloe stops for a toilet break, Beca takes that as her cue to buy herself coffee. "Want anything?" She asks Emily, getting some money from Chloe's purse. She owes her that much for waking her up early.

"Gummy worms if they have some, please," Emily replies, turning around as she reaches to get some money from her pocket.

Beca just puts a hand on her shoulder, winking. "This one's on Chloe," she smiles before exiting the car. Emily thinks she's really lucky that Chloe rushed out of the car as soon as she'd parked it.

They're all back in the car twenty minutes later (it turns out Emily did in fact need to go to the toilet herself, it makes Chloe a little antsy because she doesn't want to break the schedule). Beca hands Emily a pack of gummy worms as requested, thanked with a soft kiss on her lips.

"You taste like coffee already," Emily comments, scrunching her nose a little. "And not the good kind."

"Yeah, I have to deal with crappy coffee because someone," she directs her gaze at Chloe dramatically, "refused to let me make my own cup before heading off."

"We were on the road twenty minutes after you'd woken up," Chloe reminds her, shrugging her shoulders as she drives onto the highway once again. "Besides, I don't think we had much coffee left home."

"You drank my coffee?"

Chloe shakes her head, only pointing to Emily with a finger. Emily, in turn, faces Beca with a guilty look plastered on her face and half a gummy worm hanging from her mouth. "I had a physics exam, had to stay awake."

"You don't even like coffee," Beca leans back in her seat, eyebrows raised slightly at Emily.

"It was gross," Emily confirms with a nod of her head. "But it kept me up."

Even though the coffee Beca's drinking right now tastes awful, she can't say much in return. She can't even be mad. She blames the apologetic look on Emily features for that. Later, maybe, when she remembers. Now, she just puts her feet up on the seat and finishes off her cup.

She can worry about people drinking her coffee later.

\---

They arrive at eleven o'clock, after barely finding their way to the small beach house they're renting. It doesn't look too amazing when the front door is stuck when they try to unlock it. Emily's the only one who stays optimistic, taking the key from Chloe's hand with a promising, "let me try," before she swings the door open.

"Finally," Beca mutters, pulling two suitcases along as she enters the house. "At least the pictures were truthful about the inside."

She leaves the suitcases in the middle of the living room, when Emily takes both her and Chloe's hands and drags them along on a tour of the house.

"I think the bed's kinda small," Chloe comments, a hand around Beca's shoulders as they stand on the doorstep of a bedroom.

"No, there's a bigger one here!" Emily shouts out from somewhere, and Chloe and Beca follow the sound to get to her. Emily's already sprawled out on the big bed, hands and legs spread as far as they can get. "This one's better than the one at your place, Chloe."

"Hey, don't you insult my bed," Chloe protest, but it's all gone once she lies down next to Emily and instantly closes her eyes. "I see your point."

It's funny to Beca that they fall asleep mere minutes later, as she watches their breathing even out from the door.

She lets them sleep for a while; Chloe might be mad, but Beca's not up for beach yet, anyway.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! any comments are appreciated :)


End file.
